<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi no kage - chi no yakusoku by Lua_5087</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252944">Hi no kage - chi no yakusoku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_5087/pseuds/Lua_5087'>Lua_5087</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, Depression, Gay Sex, Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, Military, Multi, Other, Pain, Semi-Public Sex, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_5087/pseuds/Lua_5087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um Sonho que não e seu um Papel que não e seu , tudo baseando em uma promesa de sangue em uma honra perdida de um clã essa e a história de Uchiha Sasuke O godaime hokage A lenda do mundo ninja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi no kage - chi no yakusoku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Estou depremida e deu nisso em fim.. comente e vote</p><p>- eu prometo pela honra do clã uchiwa os filhos da deusa Amaterasu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>' ..O mundo e um lugar podre <br/>Onde cada coisa pura se transforma em trevas perdida em escuridão em meia a dor como um abismo sem fim ou começo pequenas partes da sua mente aínda se lembra de ser pura e acredita que existia heróis ou que paz fosse possível mais a outra parte sua se enoja com essa parte e a destrói que no fim não reste nada além do abismo ..' </p><p>                    •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>Naruto uzumaki morreu ..o dobe ( a única pessoa que ele reconheceu ou permitiu chegar perto depois do massacre seu amigo..) </p><p>- ele era o seu amigo ? Eu sinto muito não deveria ter levando a isso..- </p><p>Ele sente uma furia o dominar ao mesmo tempo seus Olhos queimar e sangue escorre o vermelho da morte enche seus olhos o preto vem como o aviso da morte formado uma shuriken Formando o doujtsu final do clã amaldiçoado </p><p>Ele olha pra o corpo caindo dele que antes vibrava em vida seus olhos que reflitia o céu vacios..opacos.. </p><p>Ele sente uma coisa quente grande se formando ao seu redor e levanta sua cabeça com seu Olhos vibrando na glória do mangekyou sharingan </p><p>E ver medo enche no rosto do ninja que matou Naruto  em vez de sentir satisfeito com isso o uchiha sentiu vacio </p><p>E ver que mesmo assutado o ninja tenta lançar o kekkei genkai dele seus olhos ver cada particular ao seu redor </p><p>E fala com a voz oca mais o nome saindo naturalmente sem que o mesmo pércebar como se seu corpo fosse programado pra isso </p><p>    - Susanoo..- </p><p>A única coisa ouvida do ninja que matou ele e os gritos </p><p>Mais Sasuke não se importa e olha pra seu amigo caindo e lembra da promessa que o uzumaki o fez prometer </p><p>" sabe..teme ..você foi ..meu único ..* tosse * a-m-migo.. então por i-isso e-e..u peço cumpra meu s-s-sonhor e p-*tosse* prometa..vire hokage da v-vila da f-folha ..e ..não socumba a ..o-odio como reci..piente da r-r aposa...* Tosse sangue * prometa...pela honra ..d-do se..u c..la."</p><p>Ele fecha os olhos sentido todo seu corpo pesado e doendo e escuta gritos e alguém o tocando chamado o seu nome mais igonra e sussurra sua própria Promesa fazendo uma tempestade cair em resposta a sua promessa </p><p>   - Megami amaterasu no kodomo-tachi,-nai wa-han no meiyo o yakusoku shimasu..-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>